


The One-Eyed Cat

by holisticannibal



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holisticannibal/pseuds/holisticannibal
Summary: The story of Char meeting One-Eye...And yes they are both cats :D A (crack) #OneChar #Valhalla Enchanted Cat verse for Valhalla Enchanted Week.





	

Char and One-Eye met on a rainy night. 

Char was lost and scared, far away from home. His long, curly fur was soaking wet, now in a darker shade of brown. He was looking for somewhere dry to spend the night when he saw the dark shadow of a strange, big cat standing in the middle of a lonely dark road. 

Two very bright lights from afar caught Char’s attention. A car was approaching fast in the rain, but the big cat seemed to have no intention of escaping it. 

The cat was about to die. 

Char screeched in distress. Without thinking it through, He leaped out in front of the car, knocking the big cat to the side. 

Char wondered if he was dead, but the pain told him he was alive. Struggling up, his first instinct was to search for the big cat… or his headless corpse. The big cat’s head, fortunately, was still intact and attached to the rest of his rather huge body.

Still panting wide-eyed, Char asked in a high pitch voice, a sharp and loud meowing noise. “Are you crazy? Why didn’t you move?” 

The big cat rolled over and stood on all four, apparently wasn’t hurt too badly. Silently, he turned around and met Char’s startled big blue eyes with a curious yet annoyed look. 

The scent of the stranger was dangerous, intimidating. Char took a cautious step back. 

The feral cat only had one eye. Under the dim streetlight, his right eye is in a strange shade of brown with flecks of red in it. A deep old scar ran right across where his left eye socket was supposed to be. - But then it wasn’t the only scar on him. There was another long scar on his right face, across the bridge of his nose, as well as plenty more similar ones all over his body. 

They were apparently old scars from the past that had long faded since, but they were very visible and ugly, in stark contrast to his dark unkempt, short fur. Even though his coat was dull, the curious black marble pattern on his strong body were still vivid and striking. 

Char had never seen any cat like him. 

The big cat tilted his head, his nose gesturing at something lying in the middle of the road. 

Following his gaze, Char saw a metal collar remained lying on the ground in the middle of the road. 

Then he understood. The big cat was in fact struggling to get away from the car back then, only that he was struggling a bit way too calmly for Char to see. A loose chain was connected to the collar that was clasped around his neck. The chain was apparently stuck between the gap in a drain grate under him, preventing him from escaping.

Char had saved the big cat’s life, and at the same time set him free from his restraints by mistake and luck. 

“Okay. Good. So- ugh, you are not crazy.” Char mumbled. “I’ll just…go now. - Ouch!”

There was a bleeding wound on his left front leg, Char couldn't help but limp a little so as to avoid the strain.

The big cat caught the smell of blood in the air, immediately alerted. Silently but slowly, he approached Char and lowered his head, sniffing and assessing the wound. His eye watching Char’s movement didn’t dare look away. 

It was a bit too rude, too intimate for Char’s liking. Instinctively, he retracted his paw. 

“What- What are you doing?” 

The cut wasn't deep, merely a scratch. Satisfied, the big cat turned to leave without uttering a sound nor looking back at Char. 

Char watched him go, disappearing into the night in a flash. He felt a wave of sadness. He was left alone again.

“A thank you would be nice.” He whispered in dismay. 

It was cold and the rain was getting heavier. Char shook his wet body furiously, and made a dash to search for shelter.

—

It wasn’t Char’s intention to cause trouble or piss anyone off, but trouble seemed to follow him everywhere. He had wandered into the wrong territory. 

Surrounded by a herd of angry hissing cats, Char flattens his ears against his head. He was tired and hungry and his leg hurt. A fight was the last thing he wanted, but his pride wouldn't let him turn tail and flee. He growled, baring his fangs defensively at the wild cats. He was a timid, domestic cat that had never got into a real fight before, but he tried to at least act as intimidating as he could manage with his bristling fur. 

One of the feral cats leaped forward, tackling Char to the ground easily. Char felt sharp teeth and claws tearing at his neck and ear, and he screeched in fright. Pain lanced through him as sharp hind claws raked his soft belly.

Just when another cat was about to join the fight, a dark shadow appeared from the darkest part of the alley with a deep growl in his throat. A streak of movement tracked across Char’s vision as the cat’s body bunched and leaped onto Char’s attackers. 

While they were distracted, Char wriggled out from under the larger cat and backed down the alley. His big, blue eyes widened, darting left and right trying to see what was going on in the dark. 

He had no idea who that terrifying shadow was, then the scent hit him. Char remembered that scent. It was the cat with one eye. 

—

“Thank you.” 

Char gave a trill, a sound somewhere between a meow and purr, as a friendly greeting after the herd of hissing cats fled the scene. 

The cat with one eye glared at Char cooly, still not uttering a sound nor responding to his friendly gesture in any ways. His tail moved slowly back and forth, seemingly making up his mind about how he felt, deciding. 

Then out of the blue, he leaped onto a pile of wooden boxes behind Char, climbed his way up a high wall alongside the houses. He stood at the top of the wall, looking down back at Char without blinking.

“Do you want me to follow you?” 

The big cat was still not blinking.

Okay. 

Char followed his steps, after a few attempts, he finally managed to reach where the big cat was stand waiting for him patiently. 

Then the big cat started off again, dashing forward in full speed.

Char sighed, but still he tried his best to follow the scent in the air, his sore legs keeping up with the older cat as best as he could. 

—

The rain had finally stopped.

When Char reached the park that was their destination, the cat with one eye had long finished tending to his own new fight wounds. He was sitting gracefully on the moist lawn, staring at Char with his red eye. His tail was raised up, swishing playfully.

“Arrgh. It’s not funny! I’m tired, and hungry. Where are we going exactly?”

Seeing to Char arriving the park safely, the big cat took off again, this time, towards the line of large trees along the edge of the lawn.

“No, no, no, no. Wait…”

Char was exhausted. He flopped down on the cool grass and closed his eyes. He must have passed out because when he opened his eyes again, the big cat had already returned. 

The older cat’s face was right in front of Char’s, his dark nose sniffing him with curiosity. Cautiously, he stepped closer, his tail curled forward and the end twitching. Then without a sign of warning, he bumped his forehead against Char’s face, rubbing his neck against Char’s possessively. 

Even though he only had one eye, he seemed to look…pleased. Char blinked, utterly confused by the show of affection, unsure how to react. 

The one eye cat turned to picked up something in the long grass with his mouth and sharp fangs, then presented it to Char with expectant gaze.

On the grass was a dead bird. The blood on its white feathers was fresh and warm.

“Oh.”

Food. There was a hungry growl in Char’s stomach, but the cat had never eaten anything…raw…like it. 

The big cat tilted his head, confused. His front paw pushed the dead bird closer towards Char.

“I-I just…I’ve never…”

Char’s stomach growled again. It was getting to the point where he could no longer ignore the hunger. He looked at the fresh kill and licked his mouth.

He had never tasted anything remotely as good and juicy as the meat he was tearing into.

—

Under an abandoned stone bench far from the jogging path, the two cats balled together, enjoying the warmth from their shared body heat.

"I'm Charmont, by the way, they call me Char for short. You know, you…” Char yawned and licked his whiskers as he cleaned his blood stained paws. “You still haven't told me your name.”

The big cat paused his own grooming routine and stared at Char. 

Char narrows his eyes. “You can’t…You can't talk.” 

Not agreeing nor disagreeing, the big cat resumed his licking.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I’m- I’m sorry.” 

Char tried to hide his embarrassment by yawning again and stretching his back. When he curled back up, he wrapped his long, fluffy tail tightly around his body. He inched closer to the older cat, his paws resting casually on a particularly long scar on his short coat of fur. He studied the long-healed wound thoughtfully, wondering what kind of fight could possibly give him such a horrifying scar. It must have hurt, a lot.

“So, um. Would you mind if I gave you a name?” 

Surprised by the suggestion, the single red eye gave Char a side glance, a steady stare, unblinking; While Char gave him an enthusiastic, tail-lashing look, and blinked his big stormy blue eyes once, slowly.

Then, the big cat blinked once, and looked away. 

A smile.

“Whatever I want?”

A tilt of head indicating that he didn’t mind, nor care.

“One-Eye, then,” Char giggled. “because, you know, you only have one eye.”

Apparently stunned but not offended, One-Eye let out a sigh. He placed a paw on Char’s neck, then he began licking his forehead. It was a long, endearing lick. Once the licking and grooming began, they didn’t stop until One-Eye is satisfied with having every wound on Char thoroughly cleaned and attended to. 

It was a display of affection. Being groomed by another cat felt good, like a calming massage by a very warm, coarse tongue. Char had never been groomed by another cat before. It felt amazing, a low rumble began to emanate from deep inside his chest. He leaned his chin on One-Eye’s soft tummy, and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

It had been a long day, and an anxious one for Char. 

One-Eye looked affectionately at the young sleeping cat. A purr slowly grew from him, though it remained a very soft, deep, throaty sound. 

A quiet rain began to fall around them. Sound asleep, the two cats both curled into each other, snuggling closer together under a dawning sky.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was super silly XDD SO, AND HERE IS THE EVEN MORE SILLY CAT ART. >> https://cannibalsnails.tumblr.com/post/158232316068/the-one-eyed-cat-the-story-of-char-meeting
> 
> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
